In anomaly analysis, it is desirable to explain detected anomalies. In anomaly detection, items, events, or observations which do not conform to an expected pattern or other items in the data set are detected as anomalies. Anomaly data points often translate into a problem. Root cause analysis (RCA) is a method of problem solving which attempts to identify the root cause of faults or problems. Explanations of anomalies may be used to correct or solve problems or to plan to account for the problems. Anomaly detection may be used to identify potential issues in a wireless network.